Drachen im Hellboy-Universum
thumb|Die Ogdru Jahad, der Drache der ApokalypseDa Mike Mignolas Hellboy-Comics Inspiration aus Mythen und Legenden der ganzen Welt ziehen, kommen in ihnen verschiedene Drachen vor, welche zueinander in keiner Beziehung stehen. Ogdru Jahad thumb|Hellboy kämpft gegen die von den Ogdru Jahad besessene NimueHauptartikel: Ogdru Jahad Die Ogdru Jahad sind die Haupt-Antagonisten der Serie und repräsentieren den Drachen der Apokalypse aus christlichen Mythen. Während dieser ein siebenköpfiger Drache ist, sind die Ogdru Jahad sieben Wesen mit beinahe göttlicher Macht, welche auch in Gestalt von Drachen auftreten. So nahm z.B. Nimue, als sie von den Ogdru Jahad besessen war, die Gestalt eines Wyvern an. St. Leonards Forest [[Datei:The_Nature_of_the_Beast.jpg|thumb|Hellboy und der Drache auf dem amerikanischen Cover von The Nature of the Beast.]]In der Geschichte Die Natur des Tieres (engl. The Nature of the Beast, auf Deutsch erschienen in Hellboy 5 - Die rechte Hand des Schicksals) wird Hellboy im Jahr 1954 vom Osiris-Club beauftragt, einen Drachen zu töten. Sie erzählen ihm die Legende des heiligen Leonard, der vor 1400 Jahren im Wald nahe Horsham mithilfe seines Schwertes einen Drachen erlegte, woraufhin Lilien aus seinem Blut sprossen. Die Mitglieder des Clubs offenbaren Hellboy, dass der Drache zurückgekehrt ist und überreichen Hellboy die Lanze des Grafen von Warwick, mit welcher dieser einst den Drachen von Longwitton erlegt hatte. Die Mitglieder des Clubs versichern Hellboy, dass sie keinen Zweifel an seinem Erfolg hegen, und er zieht los in den Wald. In einem Monolog offenbart er, dass er, trotz der vielen übernatürlichen Dinge, mit denen er bereits zu tun hatte, nicht geglaubt hätte, dass Drachen wirklich existieren, und vermutet, dass der Osiris-Club ihn auf den Arm nimmt. thumb|Hellboy stellt fest, dass der Drache real ist.Kurze Zeit darauf findet er jedoch nahe einer Statue von St. Leonard nicht nur weiße Lilien und eine singende Nachtigall, sondern auch den Drachen, der als erstes die Lanze zerbricht. Im Kampf schlingt der Drache sich um Hellboy und die Statue, doch kurz bevor er Hellboy zerquetschen kann, bricht die Statue unter dem Druck und ihr fallendes Schwert ersticht den Drachen. Während die Mitglieder des Osiris-Clubs sich darüber beklagen, dass ihr Experiment fehlgeschlagen ist, da der Drache nicht durch Hellboys Hand starb, blutet Hellboy an seiner Hand, und aus dem Blut spriesen weiße Lilien. Während nicht aufgeklärt wird, worum es sich bei dem Experiment handelt, werden die weißen Lilien im späteren Verlauf der Serie noch manchmal als Symbol dafür erwähnt, dass Hellboy sich von seiner dämonischen Seite abgewandt hat und den Menschen ganz und gar freundlich gesonnen ist.Mike Mignola (2006), Hellboy 5 - Die rechte Hand des Schicksals, Cross Cult, ISBN 978-3-936480-25-3 Hellboys Reittier thumb|Hellboy reitet einen DrachenAls Igor Bromhead in Hellboy 9 - Ruf der Finsternis stirbt, hat er eine Vision der Hölle. Er sieht dort Hellboy als Antichristen, auf einem Drachen reitend.Mike Mignola, Duncan Fegredo (2008), Hellboy 9 - Ruf der Finsternis, Cross Cult, ISBN 978-3-936480-83-2 In Hellboy 10 - Die Wilde Jagd wird Hellboy selbst von einer dunklen Version seiner selbst diese Vision gezeigt. Hier erkennt der Leser den Drachen auch besser, ein geflügeltes, schlangenartiges Monster mit Hörnern anstelle von Augen. Mike Mignola, Duncan Fegredo (2010), Hellboy 10 - Die Wilde Jagd, Cross Cult, ISBN 978-3-941248-81-6 Im Film Hellboy: Call of Darkness ist der Drache ebenfalls in einer Zukunftsvision zu sehen, als Hellboy das Schwert Excalibur berührt. Da Hellboy seine Rolle als Antichrist jedoch strikt ablehnt, wird dieses Bild wohl nie wahr werden. Koschejs Drache thumb|Der Drache findet Koscheijs MörderIn Wie Koschej unsterblich wurde (engl. How Koshchei became deathless, auf Deutsch erschienen in Hellboy 11 - Der Krumme) wurde der Soldat Koschej von seinen korrupten Hauptleuten fast tot geschlagen und im Wald zurückgelassen. Er wurde dort von einem Drachen in humanoider Form gefunden, der ihm magische Heilung versprach. Im Gegenzug müsste Koschej dem Drachen 9 Jahre lang dienen. Koschej willigte ein und wurde der Diener des Drachen in dessen Schloss, jenseits der dreimal neun Länder im dreimal zehnten Reich. Er holte Wasser, hackte Holz, schürte das Feuer des Drachen und sorgte für dessen Pferde. Koschej sah dort seltsame Dinge, da der Drache mit Geistern, Teufeln, Kobolden und Hexen verkehrte, doch er wurde nie zu neugierig und erledigte seine Arbeit. thumb|Der Drache auf dem zweiten Band der amerikanischen "Koshchei the Deathless" AusgabeNach neun Jahren lobte der Drache Koschej für seine Arbeit und offenbarte ihm, dass er ihn gefressen hätte, wäre er zu neugierig geworden. Jedoch habe er Koschej lieb gewonnen und würde ihn als seinem Sohn annehmen, ihm Magie lehren und ihm ewiges Leben geben. Koschej hingegen lehnte dankend ab, da er lieber als Mensch leben wollte, was der Drache akzeptierte. Als Abschiedsgeschenk gab er Koschej ein magisches Hemd, das ihn unverwundbar machte. Verraten durch seine Ehefrau wurde Koschej später in seinem eigenen Bett von Dienern eines Edelmannes ermordet und in Stücke gehackt. Als sie die Leichenteile entsorgen wollten, wurden sie von dem Drachen gefunden, der seinen alten Freund Koschej erkannte, den er als seinen Sohn ansah. Er sammelte die Leichenteile auf und nahm sie mit in sein Schloss, wo er Koschej wieder zum Leben erweckte. Um ihn in Zukunft zu schützen, verstaute er dessen Seele in einem Ei, welches er in einer Ente verbarg, diese in einem Hasen und diesen in einer Ziege. Die Ziege brachte Koschej zu einer Insel am Ende der Welt und wurde so unsterblich.Mike Mignola, Richard Corben (2010), Hellboy 11 - Der Krumme, Cross Cult, ISBN 978-3-941248-78-6 Östliche Drachen thumb|Zwei der Vril-Drachen kämpfen gegen die Roboter. In B.U.A.P. 5 - Die Schwarze Göttin (engl. BPRD: The Black Goddess) wird offenbart, dass Memnan Saa in der Lage ist, Vril-Kraft zu beherrschen und dadurch Drachen zu erschaffen. Als seine Tempelstadt Thadrethes von den Froschmonstern angegriffen wird, beschwört Memnan Saa Östliche Drachen, die aus den Zungen der Frösche entstehen, um die Stadt zu verteidigen. Während die Menschen gegen Froschmonster und Diener der Linken Hand kämpfen, greifen die Drachen die Roboter der Linken Hand an und richten mit ihrem Feuer in den Reihen der Frösche großen Schaden an.Mike Mignola, John Arcudi, Guy Davis (2011), B.U.A.P. 9 - Die Schwarze Göttin, Cross Cult, ISBN 978-3-942649-29-2 Drache aus einer Paralleldimension thumb|150px|Der "Drache" aus der ParalleldimensionIn B.U.A.P. 1948 (engl. B.P.R.D. 1948, auf Deutsch erschienen in Geschichten aus dem Hellboy-Universum III) taucht neben weiteren Kreaturen ein geflügeltes Wesen mit langem, schlangenartigen Schwanz und tentakelbewährtem Körper auf, welches aus einer Paralleldimension stammt, in welcher die Evolution anders verlaufen ist. Diese Kreatur gelangt durch Atombombentests in unsere Realität und wird an zwei Stellen von Charakteren als "Drache" bezeichnet. Diese Bezeichnung scheint sich jedoch überwiegend auf die Flugfähigkeit zu beziehen und impliziert keinen Zusammenhang zu mythologischen Drachen oder den anderen Drachen des Hellboy-Universums.Mike Mignola (2014), Geschichten aus dem Hellboy-Universum III, Cross Cult, ISBN 978-3-86425-402-4 Leviathan thumb|Leviathan verschlingt Astaroth und seine NeffenIn Hellboy 13 - Abstieg zur Hölle begegnet Hellboy seinen Brüdern Gamon und Lusk und seinem Onkel Astaroth. Nachdem Astaroth Gamon mit einem Schwert geköpft hat, werden alle drei von Leviathan verschlungen, wodurch Hellboy davonkommt. Wie ein niederer Dämon ihm kurz darauf offenbart, gab es einen alten Streit zwischen Astaroth und Leviathan, der damit beigelegt wurde.Mike Mignola, Dave Stewart (2014), Hellboy 13 - Abstieg zur Hölle, Cross Cult, ISBN 978-3-86425-397-3 Quellen Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Lindwürmer Kategorie:Östliche Drachen